Reality show
by HarajukuLover-90
Summary: Amy is starting in her own reality show. Her contestants? Well known other than Sonic, Shadow and Silver!
1. Chapter 1

_Amy-12_

_Sonic-15_

_Shadow-15 (originally 55 but has the mind set of a 15 year old)_

_Silver-14_

"_Good afternoon everyone and welcome to my reality show called 'Love at first Run!'" winked Amy._

_Audience: CHEERS!!!!_

"As_ you can see, this show is dedicated to all the Amy fans out there who want to settle the dispute, once and for all, as to who is my 'true' lover. Let's meet our contestants!" shouts Amy._

_Audience: "Yeahh!!!!! Cheers…Claps…Whistles…Yeahhh!!!!!!!"_

"_Our first contestant―Sonic the hedgehog!"_

_Audience: "CHEERS!!!!!!" _

_'I love you Sonikku!' cries a fangirl._

_Amy clenches her fist in annoyance but composes herself with the upmost respect, "Our second contestant―Shadow the hedgehog!"_

_Audience: "CRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_'Shadow! Be my Edward Cullen!" yells a frantic gothic fangirl._

"_Anyways!" interrupts Amy, rolling her eyes at the gothic chick, "Our last contestant―Silver the hedgehog!"_

_Audience: "Silver!! Silver!! Silver!! Cheers!!!!!!!! _

_'Silver you're the only one whose heart is at the right place! I know you'll win!" cries a #1 Amy-fan who after reading Archie's Sonic hates Sonic with all her guts._

"_Heh…heh," scratching her head dumbfoundily, "This is going to take a while." _

_Sonic, Shadow and Silver sat in their own chairs, facing in front of the audience. Let's see what they have to say._

_(Sonic's pov)_

"_Knuckles!" _a vein popping out of Sonic's forehead,_ "wait until I come back; I'm going to get you for this."_

_(End of pov)_

Sonic crosses his right leg sideways, giving his signature thumbs up at the fangirls.

His thumbs up was like a bullet to the girl's hearts, falling on their backs with hearts in their eyes.

_(Shadow's pov)_

"_Rouge, I'm going to kill you…"_ grumbles Shadow.

_(End of pov)_

Shadow, on the other hand, looks at the crowd boringly―boringly sexy that is.

All the fangirls cried with tears as they marveled at his renegade beauty.

_(Silver's pov)_

"……_I guess I can correct my fault from that day..."_

_(End of pov)_

Silver, although aware of his thoughts, forgets he's in front of millions of psychotic girls, flinching at the sight of them, "Wah!!"

The fangirls blush at his naïve-ness, "Kawai!!!"

Amy sat up on her chair, embracing them with an excited attitude, "So guys-

"Wait a minute Amy! You got the wrong idea, I was tricked by Knuckles!" waved Sonic franticly.

"I'm not supposed to be here either," added Shadow "smoothly."

"Umm...Amy? Can't I just talk to you in private," chuckled Silver nervously.

The audience were stunned by this, their mouths wide open, all except, Amy's #1 fan whose immediate response was a, "Wait a go lover boy!" causing Amy to blush embarrassingly.

Sonic shot him a curious look, "Ooh nooo Silver," catching interest, "lets hear what you have to say," grinning at him cockily.

Shadow got off of his chair, "Well I don't."

"What's the matter Shadow, can't handle the truth," taunted Sonic.

"What's it to you anyways? Are you that jealous of Silver," tilting his head boringly, "That you'll embarrass him in public."

"Say what!" growled Sonic.

Silver's ears fume with rage, "It's not what you think!" glaring at them furiously.

**So what do you think readers! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently the guy's commotion caused the audience to cheer in unison, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"You hear that," smirked Sonic, "looks like the girls wanna see a fight."

Shadow lowered his eyelids, unconcerned, "And what makes you think I'll do what they say," rolls his eyes away from him, "I'm not an entertainer like you, clown face." ZB(

"_That's it!"_ growled Sonic.

Silver, on the other hand, was slyly walking off stage.

"There will be no fighting!"scorned Amy.

Audience: AWH!!!!!! :(

"You two…_clears throat_…AND Silver! Sit down and shut up!" yelled Amy, with a pinch of menace to her.

Unlike Sonic and Silver who quickly compiled, Shadow wasn't having it.

"And if I don't?" grinned Shadow.

"Then I'll let the fan girls tear you to bits!" threatened Amy.

"Ha, these girls," snickering at them, only to flinch back to his seat from the mischievous stares of the psychotic fans.

"Now then," adjusting to her seat, "I have questions with me," holding up her cards, "and each of you have to reply," smiling at them.

The hedgehogs nodded in unison, more out of fear.

"O.k., first question…_skims through it_…what is it about me you like," chirped Amy.

Sonic winced at her.

Shadow grunted.

And Silver sighed in defeat.

"Sonic, you're up first," motioning Sonic to speak up.

"Uh Amy…. I like you! I like you a lot!" implored Sonic.

The audiences closed in on the set, staring at him eagerly.

"Yes…," eyed Amy, knowing Sonic, he has something up his sleeves.

"_Gulps_…….as a friend," rubbing the back of his neck, pathetically.

Amy, as well as the audience, furry their eyebrows, "You really have a way with words Sonic," pouting sarcastically.

"What about you Shadow," staring at him with puppy eyes.

"……B(……..you remind me…IB(….of….Maria, I guess," shrouding his shoulders.

Audience: Cheers!! ***Pauses* **Huh?!?!?

Amy narrows her eyes, "What does that supposed to mean?" B(

"I've already answered your question; it's time for lover boy here," pointing at Silver.

Amy's forehead popped a vessel in annoyance with him. XB(

"So Silver," kicking her boots up and down in anticipation, "what do you like about me?"

Silver, on the other hand, pondered about it, remembering his first encounter with Amy.

"Hmm……? Your generosity," thought Silver ―_loudly!_

Sonic and Shadow flinched at him like he was _"Insane!"_

"What is it guys?!"semi-sweated Silver.

Amy greatly appreciated his answer, responding to him with a humble smile.

Silver jerked a smiled, still lost by this. The audience gave him a gaily look, "Kawaii!!!"

"Psst," spitted Shadow, motioning Silver to come closer to him.

Silver hesitated at first, for fear of being spit on, but compiled anyways.

As Shadow whispered to Silver's ears, of what he had done, Silver's eyes widen in fear.

"Next question!"

"No wait! I was just thinking!" frantic Silver.

"Sure you did," smirked Sonic.

Silver― XB(

**HAHA, what do yah think readers! :D**


End file.
